Cup Crusaders
by AirlineFlyer
Summary: Thanks to Riley's superb performance on the rink, the Foghorns quickly become one of the top teams in the Tri-County Youth League. After cruising through the playoffs in easy fashion, they arrive at the League Finals; hungry for the title. The only thing separating them? A tough Mighty Ducks team.
1. Pre-Game (Part 1)

**Pre-Game (Part 1)  
**

* * *

We open the story at the SAP Center in San Jose, California. Inside the large stadium is a typical ice hockey rink surrounded by eager spectators, screaming fans, and the families and relatives of the kids that'll be competing in tonight's big game. Despite it being only a youth league game, the entire arena was packed to the brim as if the NHL Stanley Cup Final was going on in the same building. Reason being for the huge crowd? It was because this game is basically the equivalent of the Stanley Cup: It's the Tri-County Youth League Finals, where the two best teams in the league square off to determine which one is worthy enough to hoist the ultimate prize. What is this prize you might be asking? We'll let our commentators for this game tell you all the details about this game.

Speaking of, let's go up into the broadcast booth now where we find two guys preparing to take the air to cover this game; play by play and all the good stuff. In one chair, we find a gentleman who's in his early 70's and he has a lot of experience when it comes to calling these types of games. His name is Michael Emmet, but most people around the local area call him "Dr. Emmet" mainly because he's also a doctor by trade outside the booth. Joining him tonight to serve as the color commentator is a guy by the name of Joe McDug. Besides being an occasional color commentator, he's primarily a news anchor for a foreign news station across the pond with the name "Transylvania at 6" and he's known primarily for providing the facts, not opinions…well not all the time. Anywho, the two gents were just fixing up their notes on the desks and testing the mics before the cameras went live for this Tri-County Youth League Final match-up.

 _"Based on what I've heard and read on both teams, this one's gonna be a good one!"_ Joe stated while reviewing his notes.

 _"It's gonna be a good one regardless."_ Emmet replied. _"This Foghorns team though…even though they're stacked on offense, they haven't faced a team as stacked on defense as these Mighty Ducks"_.

 _"Although, to counter what you just brought up."_ Joe said. _"I wonder how the Ducks' coaching plans to deal with the Foghorns' star player Riley Andersen?"_

 _"Let's save all that for when we take the air."_ Emmet said in reply. He then turned in his swivel chair toward the camera crew. _"Speaking of, how long till showtime?"_

 _"Just under 2 minutes."_ The Camera operator replied. _"And Joe, please keep it civilized on the air. This isn't the Transylvania news network or whatever"._

 _"No Guarantees, but I'll try my best."_ Joe said in response while fixing his necktie.

 _"Hopefully you will"_. Emmet said while straightening his notes and glasses. _"Anyway, let's get ready to cover this Hockey Championship game!"_

 _"Alrighty! Preparing to go to air in 3…2…1…"_ The Camera operator called out.

* * *

The Intro for the local news network started to play on the screen along with the theme song for its sports segment. Along with it, we start to see various highlights from the regular season of the Tri-County Youth League; ranging from insane dekes and stealthy snipes to top shelf to heart stopping saves. After the brief highlight montage, we see a fade in of the Finals' logo while spinning around. It eventually stops spinning and accompanying that was the sound effect of a hammer hitting a metal object. Immediately afterward, the broadcast fades over to an overhead view of the crowd, who continue to cheer on from the stands, awaiting the two teams competing tonight to emerge (as well as the players since they're related to them). Some members were even starting to wave their rally towels. While the cameras were still focused on this crowd, Dr. Emmet began his voice over.

 _"Good evening everyone and welcome to the 2018 Tri-County Youth League Finals! We've got ourselves a good one tonight as we come to you LIVE from the SAP Center in San Jose, California. Usually, this league would play the game at the local rink near the Golden Gate, but both the San Jose Sharks and the National Hockey League were kind enough to let us use this arena for tonight's action."_

The camera then changes to show us our two commentators.

 _"Those of you who aren't familiar with us two, I'm Dr. Emmet along with my good_ _colleague Joe McDug; who's actually joining us here tonight on visit from a news station across the pond"._

 _"It's great to be here tonight man."_ Joe commented in reply. _"It's great to report on something else for a change in my opinion."_

 _"I bet it is for you."_ Emmet said. _"Anywho, we've got ourselves a treat tonight in this Finals match-up. It's the Foghorns going up against the Mighty Ducks and they both bring great skill to the table tonight."_

 _"Based on what've I read and heard about these two, this is gonna be an interesting one."_ Joe added.

 _"It will be, that's for sure."_ Emmet replied.

 _"Yep. Way more interesting than the time I had to report about some criminal making off with some butter."_ Joe said while comparing with his past assignment.

 _"Wait…what now?"_ Emmet asked in disbelief.

 _"I'll tell you later off camera."_ Joe replied. _"Anywho, let's get to our two teams tonight!"_

 _"Great idea."_ Emmet said in agreement. _"Anywho, we got ourselves two teams that are completely stacked; although they're only stacked on one particular side of the ice each."_

 _"That may be the case, but that stack got them this far."_ Joe added.

 _"Correct."_ Emmet said in reply. _"But the stack aspect is referring to their overall talent, not an actual stack."_

 _"Oh…my bad."_ Joe apologized.

 _"Eh, no problem."_ Emmet replied. _"Anyway, the first one we'll introduce to you tonight is a team by the name of the Foghorns. They're lit in terms of overall talent, but the bulk of that is on two things: speed and lethal accuracy."_

 _"Based on what I saw on this team, they can set up quickly in the zone and make you pay if your defensemen and/or goaltender are slow to react."_ Joe added. _"The scary part of the Foghorns though is how quickly they can shoot though. Some of the reels I watched in preparation to help you out tonight, their slapshots registered in the high 90's; faster than I expected for a team at this level."_

 _"You can say that again Joe"_. Emmet replied.

 _"Based on what I saw on this team, they can set up quickly in the zone and make you pay- "_

 _"Not that way…"_ Emmet said while cutting off McDug. _"Anyway…back to the Foghorns. They're dangerous on both speed and accuracy as I said earlier. The main ingredient to their success on offense?"_

 _"Their head coach?"_ Joe asked.

 _"Partly."_ Emmet replied. _"Ben Sullivan does do a good job formulating their offensive attack. But what I was gonna say was that the main ingredient for the Foghorns' lethal offense is a 15-year-old forward named Riley Andersen."_

 _"That girl has a lot of talent Emmet."_ Joe commented. _"When she gets the puck, she can definitely fly; and her ability to create opportunities at times is a major key for this offense being ranked at the top of this league this season"._

 _"That and let's not also forget some of the other contributors."_ Emmet replied. _"You also have guys like Andy Johnson; the Foghorns' captain since 2010, as well as Joey Tassin."_

 _"Those two go hand and hand with Riley when they have something going on in offense."_ McDug added while shuffling his notes. _"Those three combined are near the top of the team for both goals and assists."_

 _"Indeed, they are."_ Emmet said. _"Now, I'd like to talk about their opponent tonight; the Mighty Ducks."_

 _"Boy the Foghorns are gonna have their hands full tonight."_ Joe replied as he looked at his notes. _"That defensive core can really get after you"._

 _"They can, and they will once you have possession of the puck."_ Emmet said. _"In fact, that same core led the league in hits."_

 _"And that aspect led me to something we're discussing before we took the air."_ Joe replied while recalling something he brought up prior. _"How does the Foghorns' coaching staff plan to dissect this Mighty Duck defense? In fact…I think the bigger question should be this: How does the Mighty Ducks' coaching plan on dealing with Riley Andersen?"_

 _"I think honestly, that's gonna be the key thing if Sam Rivera's Mighty Ducks wants to have a shot of slowing down that Foghorn offense, even though their defensive core can keep up in speed."_ Emmet replied. _"On another note, it could also come down to the goaltending of these two; especially if any of these players slip up tonight."_

 _"Both netminders have been incredible this year."_ Joe stated. _"Ray Khan for the Foghorns and Marty Brodenson for the Mighty Ducks have both been brick walls for a good chunk of this season and Brodenson especially has been outstanding in this playoff run; posting 2 consecutive shutouts going into this game tonight."_

Emmet then brought up an interesting question to Joe. _"Do you think Riley and company can solve him?"_

 _"That depends Doc."_ Joe replied. _"If that girl and her line want to score on him…or even get a scoring chance, they're gonna have to find a way to carve through that Duck defense. And like both of us said earlier, they can bring the heat physically."_

 _"Although, Riley herself can deliver a couple of hits as well."_ Emmet added. _"And let me tell you, she packs a wallop."_

 _"You're telling me."_ Joe said in response. _"One I saw one time caused the unlucky skater to hit the deck and that check paved the way for an unassisted goal."_

 _"Wait…when did that one occur?"_ Emmet asked while flipping through his notes.

 _"3 years ago."_ Joe replied. _"And here's the kicker; she was 12 at the time and to put on that kind of a hit for her age at the time…that's impressive."_

 _"I think I saw a clip of that one when I was watching some kind of commercial on the TV."_ Emmet said.

 _"Yeah that one."_ Joe replied. _"And speaking of…don't get me started about one of our sponsors tonight for this game."_

 _"What's wrong with TripleDent huh?"_ Emmet asked. _"To be honest with you, their gum is actually quite good."_

 _"That's true, but still…have you seen or heard the ads? They're annoying as heck!"_ Joe exclaimed.

 _"To some, but it's quite catchy if you think about."_ Emmet replied. _"Heck, I find myself whistling the jingle from time to time."_

Joe McDug just sat in his swivel chair and had an expression of not amused on his face while staring at Emmet.

 _"Eh…. moving on."_ Emmet replied while turning back toward the camera. _"So, there you go. It should be a great Finals matchup between a high-power Foghorns offense and a stingy Mighty Ducks defense (and some great goaltending for that matter). Whoever wins will receive this:"_

A graphic then popped up on screen showing the viewer a trophy of sorts. It was a simple one on top of a base and two hockey sticks crisscrossed behind it. In fact, it's the basis of the Finals' patch on the team's jerseys for tonight's match-up.

 _"Looks cool, but what is it?"_ Joe asked after seeing the graphic on his side.

 _"That's an award named the Walt and Roy Trophy"._ Emmet explained. _"It's awarded to the champions of the Tri-County Youth League and let me tell you; for these players competing tonight, it's the ultimate piece of hardware to hoist at the end if you win it and it signifies a successful season for both them and the team"._

 _"I guess there's only one way to claim it huh?"_ Joe asked.

 _"You bet there is!"_ Emmet replied with excitement. _"And that's through this game tonight!"_

Both of our commentators turned back to the camera to close out the pre-game. Emmet began with his.

 _"When we come back from break, both teams will make their way onto the ice along with the ceremonial puck drop involving the captains of both teams by a special guest. We'll then also take you inside the glass for pre-game interviews with both coaches before the official puck drop to start!"_

 _"And that special guest is- "_

 _"Don't spoil it yet man!"_ Emmet exclaimed while cutting off McDug. He then turned back to the camera.

 _"Anyway…we'll be right back."_

* * *

 _"And we're clear!"_ The Camera operator called out.

Both Dr. Emmet and Joe McDug shook hands with each other after doing an exceptional job with the pre-game.

 _"By the way, what was that you mentioned on air about some guy making off with some butter?"_ Emmet asked his colleague.

 _"Ugh…it's a LLLOOONNNGGG story."_ Joe replied.

 _"Should help pass the time until we go back on the air."_ Emmet replied.

 _"Alrighty."_ Joe replied. _"Everyone gather around for this excuse of a news story I did."_

Everyone, even the camera crew gathered around to hear Joe tell his tale while the crowd in the stadium continue to make noise; awaiting the two teams to emerge onto the ice.

* * *

 **Author's note** :Hello everyone! I'd like to introduce myself since it's my first story in this fandom. My name is AirlineFlyer and I've been writing stories on here since 2014. This is actually my first publication on F.F here in general after a 2 year hiatus (I sincerely apologize to my followers for the long wait and updates will come soon for my other works when I get the chance to get to them).

Anywho, this was an idea I came up with during the 2 year downtime and I'm actually trying a unique take here since none of the stories here (that I saw that is) focused entirely and specifically on the hockey aspect from start to finish. Because of this direction, everything here will be in the outside perspective and the Emotions will not appear at all (I get it's a main thing for this fandom, but please don't hate me for my approach for this story).

Another note; this has no connection to the original Mighty Ducks trilogy. Their roster here (and the Foghorns roster aside from Riley herself) is completely original for this story specifically.

One last thing to say here. I'd like to say a huge thanks to **Svinorita** for the shout out in their story _"Mall-A-Palooza"._ It's a great story in my opinion from start to finish so be sure to check that one out!

Anyway, that's it for now and I hope this story of mine goes well here. :)

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

 _ **If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

 _ **Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	2. Pre-Game (Part 2)

**Pre-Game (part 2)**

* * *

We now head behind the scenes where both teams are waiting for the cue to take to the ice for the pre-game rituals. On one side of the back area, right by their locker room, was the Foghorns team; all suited up and ready to roll in tonight's contest. Before they take to the ice, let's get to know more about the players and the coaching staff.

We all know about Riley Andersen, the 15-year-old who serves as the alternate captain of the team. As Emmet and McDug mentioned before, Riley can definitely get going when she has possession of the puck and her playmaking ability by herself and with her teammates can be lethal for the opposition to handle. As for Riley herself going into this game, she knows right now that this is the biggest game of not just her hockey career, but also in her entire life. Sure, she played in a couple of championship games back in Minnesota, but none of those were on the magnitude of this upcoming one. The stakes are higher and this one's televised; so, no pressure here right?

The next one to meet is Andy Johnson, the 19-year-old Forward who's been the team captain since 2010. Since the guy is getting close to being a legal adult, you got to wonder how he's still on the team. That's because he's grandfathered into the league rules that were changed a while ago regarding maximum age for all players. The old rules had a max of 21 years in age, but the one's in place now restricted them to 18 years. Since Andy (and a few others that were in the same boat) was still playing at the time of the change, the league allowed them to keep playing until they left for any reason or aged out. And another thing to note; since Andy's the designated captain, he's the only player that can converse with the referee regarding rule interpretations and others things regarding it. If he's not on the ice when something like that needs to be done, Riley would assume those duties since the alternate captain may do those same functions only in that particular circumstance.

Right beside the two was Joey Tassin, a 14-year-old Defenseman who's been on the team for 5 years now. He's had a solid outing so far for the Foghorns and his contributions have been significant, especially this year. In the Tri-County Youth League this season, Tassin led all defensemen in goals and was ranked 3rd overall in assists. He also has a heck of a slapshot for a defenseman and he can throw some weight around when needed.

Next up to meet is Michael Winston, a 13-year-old Defenseman who's actually quite new to the team. As a rookie with only 1 and half years of experience, Coach Sullivan has been impressed by Winston's production so far and shows a lot of promise for the Foghorns' defensive core in the future.

The next player on the squad to meet is Conover McDavidson, a 14-year-old Forward who's been playing on the team for 3 years. His rate of production is similar to that of Winston's and he can get something going on occasion when he has the puck; just like three of his teammates. Speaking of…don't tell this to Riley, but Conover has a bit of a crush on the Female Forward. Little does he know though is that he's gonna have some competition for her.

The last player to meet on this team is Ray Khan, the 16-year-old Goaltender who's been the Foghorns' number one netminder for 4 years. During his time so far, he's been pretty solid for the team; averaging a 2.34 Goals against average (GAA) and a .925 Save percentage. This season so far though, he's had a career year; posting a jaw dropping 2.06 GAA and a .943 Save percentage; both of which are 2nd overall in the Tri-County Youth League in those two categories. The only one that's better in stats though is actually his opponent tonight, Marty Brodenson.

And lastly, we need to meet the man who's running the entire show up to this point, Head Coach Ben Sullivan. He's in his early 50's and he's been coaching this squad for 11 years now and believe it or not, this is actually his first ever trip to the league final. He places a great emphasis on his offense, both in speed and execution; although he also puts a good emphasis on his players' character both on and off the ice rink.

Now that we know everybody on this team, let's go back to where we saw them before; outside the locker room, all dressed and ready to play tonight's game. All the players were gathered around in a circle, surrounding their head coach; who's currently giving them a motivational speech. Let's have a bit of a listen, shall we?

" _Alright Everyone, this is the final stop on the playoff train. We've gone through and done a lot to get this far. And tonight, we face possibly our toughest test this season; on the big stage of the Tri-County Youth League. I know we, as a team, can do it and I also know…that we have the arsenal to come out with the league title. If everybody comes through and does what they're responsible for, we'll have the best shot of winning tonight!"_

All the players shouted in approval to their coach and then joined hands towards the middle of the circle.

" _Remember; your family, relatives and hundreds of fans are out there in the stands cheering you guys on and they all want to see a great game tonight; and remember, our opponent will come out swinging as well. Now…Any questions before we head out there?"_

The players took a moment to themselves to think it over until ultimately shaking their heads.

" _Good. Now let's head out there and get ourselves a championship!"_

Coach Sullivan then turned his attention toward his goaltender. " _Care to lead the way Khan?"_

Ray nodded in agreement and the Foghorns team then proceeded down the tunnel leading toward the ice rink. Now you would think it'd be difficult to walk on solid ground while wearing ice skates instead of regular shoes. If you've been playing the sport for a while, it should become second nature as you get more experience with it.

Anyway, The team just made their way to the end of the tunnel where it leads out to the ice rink and they're now just waiting for the cue to head out there. Even from where they were, the noise intensity was huge from the sellout crowd. For Riley, she just caught a great deal of nervousness; both on the inside and on her face, now that she's close to playing in the biggest game of her life. Like we learned prior, she played in some championship games before, but none of them were on this level. Andy, knowing that he has the responsibility of keeping his team together as a captain, noticed this and turned to coach Sullivan.

" _Can you excuse us a moment?"_ The captain asked his coach with Riley in hand.

" _Of course."_ Sullivan replied when seeing how his star player was at the moment.

Riley Andersen and Andy Johnson broke away from the rest of the team and proceeded a bit back up the tunnel.

" _I know it's a high stress moment for you right now, but you can do it."_ Andy told his teammate. " _I've seen you come through for this team in stressful situations before, impressing both me and Sullivan. Just think of it as another regular season game and you should be fine tonight. Trust me, I've been to this level before. If anything, just ask me or coach."_

Riley's facial expression turned from one full of anxiousness to a relieved smile and she had a sense of confidence for a bit.

" _Thanks."_ She said in reply. _"Hopefully I can do what I can to help us win tonight."_

" _You will. Like I said, I know you have the ability to come through in spots like this."_ Andy reaffirmed his teammate.

Riley was about to head back to the rest of the team by the end of the tunnel, but Andy realized something at the last minute.

" _Wait Riley!"_ He exclaimed. " _One last thing I forgot to bring up!"_

The female stopped in her tracks and turned back towards him.

" _Coach wanted me to tell you that your parents are also rooting for you tonight along with everybody else in here."_

" _That's great to hear!"_ Riley said with great enthusiasm. " _Any idea on where they are?"_

" _Not sure exactly…"_ Andy replied while rubbing the back of his helmet. " _Based on what coach told me, they're somewhere in the lower bowl."_

" _Hopefully I can find them out there somewhere."_ Riley said while looking toward the end of the tunnel.

" _I'm sure you will."_ Andy replied to his teammate while putting his glove against her back. " _Back to the game though…just remember to be calm, cool and collected. If that happens, you'll do great!"_

" _Hate to break up a great pep talk, but they're about to call us out!"_ Coach Sullivan called out to the two.

The two players began to head back to the team while Riley gulped nervously.

" _Well Riley, it's showtime."_ Andy told her while flipping down his visor. " _Just remember what I told you."_

The only thing Riley could do is nod as she dd the same thing with her helmet visor.

* * *

The Intro for the local news network started to play on the screen again along with the theme song for it's sports segment. After that, the screen cuts back to show us Dr. Emmet and Joe McDug again in the booth.

" _Welcome back everyone to the 2018 Tri-County Youth League Finals!"_ Emmet declared. " _We're back just in time for you to be introduced to both teams competing tonight as well as the ceremonial puck drop by a special guest!"_

" _Can we please say who it is yet?"_ McDug asked while facing him. " _I'm DYING to know even though I already know who it is!"_

" _Not yet!"_ Emmet replied. " _We'll find out the minute they do that segment of the pre-game."_

Coincidentally, the entire crowd down below fell into gradual silence just minutes after Emmet finished his sentence.

" _Speak of the Devil I guess…"_ McDug commented while Emmet looked pretty surprised about their weird timing of this.

" _Weird timing, huh?"_ Emmet replied. " _Anyway…it's time for the player introductions for this game tonight! We now go to the SAP Center's PA addresser for all the details."_

* * *

Our two commentators swing around in their swivel chairs toward the window looking towards the rink down below them. On the ice just now, the stadium workers had just rolled out some carpeting out toward the center of the rink. Two things about that; one is that this is for official purposes like introducing a special guest or for presenting official hardware like the Stanley Cup over in the pros (although that's unlikely to happen for the SAP Center's main tenant anytime soon). Anyway, we now see a gentleman in a nice gray suit make his way toward center ice along this carpetway. During his trek, the crowd went into general applause and he acknowledged them with a simple wave and a warm smile. Once he got to center ice, he pulled out a small microphone from his suit pocket as well as a small notecard.

" _Good evening folks."_ He Began. " _Before I introduce both teams tonight, let me just say this to the families and relatives of the players competing tonight. You all deserve to be proud of your kids tonight, regardless of how they and their respective team finish tonight. They have a lot of talent bottled up and they'll definitely make an impact later in their lives."_

The crowd responded with a big ovation.

" _Thank you, thank you."_ He replied. " _Now…you ready to meet both teams tonight?"_

The crowd roared in approval to this question.

" _Great, now let's get to it."_

The overhead lights that lit up the rink dimmed down while some simple pop-rock music began to play.

" _The first one we're introducing tonight is tonight's designated home team, based on their regular season record. They're also ranked at the top of the entire league for overall offense and pack some serious punch on the attack. Ladies and Gentleman…welcome to the ice…coached by Ben Sullivan; the Foghorns!"_

The crowd roared in applause as they began to wave their rally towels again. While that was going on, the entire Foghorns team emerged from the tunnel and rushed out onto the ice (well…except for coach Sullivan for obvious reasons). For Riley, doing this kind of entrance as opposed to what her old teams did in championship games was a new experience. Right when she took to the ice, she followed her teammates where they formed a ring while skating in their own zone. A few seconds later, the Foghorns team proceeded to center ice while Ray Kahn stayed behind in his goal crease.

" _Now…to introduce their opponent tonight!"_ The gentleman said into the microphone. " _They're ranked at the top for overall defense as well as fewest goals allowed and most hits. Coming into this game with 2 straight shutouts…welcome to the ice…coached by Sam Rivera; the Mighty Ducks!"_

The crowd continued their applause as before as the Mighty Ducks team made their way out onto the ice and did the same ring formation the Foghorns did earlier. Once that team met at center, Riley and company got their first look at the competition tonight. On the other side though, some of the Mighty Duck players we're whispering to each other while pointing to Riley herself as well as Andy Johnson on occasion. This made the Foghorns' star player a bit concerned over their conversing; especially since she couldn't hear them due to the crowd as well as the pop-rock that was still playing. Speaking of that…the music was just toned-down so that our guest speaker may finish up his introductions.

" _And now to present the Foghorns' starters!"_ He began into his microphone. " _Beginning with the forward positions…"_

A miniature spotlight immediately shined over Conover McDavidson, causing him to look up a bit in curiosity before reverting back to his previous posture.

" _Number 13…Conover McDavidson!"_

The crowd rang out more applause upon hearing the name of the first skater. The miniature spotlight then moved over toward Andy Johnson.

" _The Captain of this Foghorns team…Number 91…Andy Johnson!"_

The applause picked up a bit; mainly since he's the captain of this squad. After a few seconds, the spotlight moved toward Riley Andersen. When this happened, she did the same thing McDavidson did earlier.

" _Now for the alternate captain of this team…Number 15…Riley Andersen!"_

When her name got called out, the intensity of the crowd's applause increased. In response to this much appreciation, Riley took a bit to wave and issue a nervous smile. After a few seconds, the spotlight disappeared from above her and the suited gentleman swapped his notecard.

" _Now for the Foghorns' defensive starters!"_ He called out.

The spotlight mentioned before reappeared overhead above Joey Tassin.

" _Number 76…Joey Tassin!"_

As the crowd resumed their applause, he took a bit to just simply wave to the crowd. A few seconds later, the spotlight moved over to his position partner.

" _Number 24…Michael Winston!"_

Winston just stood there with pride while soaking in the applause. After a few seconds, the spotlight over him dimmed and reappeared over the Foghorns' netminder; who by the way, was just starting his warmup ritual within his goal crease.

" _And in goal tonight for the Foghorns…Number 29…Ray Khan!"_

The crowd applauded again while Khan continued his warmups, which ranged from simple stretches to practicing his technique. After a little bit, the spotlight over him disappeared and moved over to the opposite side of the carpet at center ice. Also, the suited gentleman swapped his notecard with another one.

" _Now to introduce the Mighty Ducks' starters!"_ He called out into his microphone. " _Beginning with the forward positions…"_

The same spotlight as before shined above one of the Ducks players, who happens to be a 17-year-old named Reese Elliot (who by the way is the team's alternate captain).

" _The alternate captain of the Ducks…Number 58…Reese Elliot!"_

The crowd applauded as Reese just simply nodded in acknowledgement. After his few seconds, the spotlight moved over to his teammate right beside him named Corey Sanderson, the 15-year-old forward.

" _Number 62…Corey Sanderson!"_

Corey did the same thing his teammate just did, but he also threw in a quick wave this time. After his time was up, the spotlight moved over to his other teammate beside him, a 16-year-old forward who happened to be the team captain named Sid Cosby.

" _And now to introduce the captain of the Ducks…Number 87…Sid Cosby!"_

The captain gave a few quick waves in response to the applause he received. After his time, the spotlight disappeared again and the suited gentleman swapped his notecard with another one…again.

" _And now for the Mighty Ducks' defensive starters!"_ He called out into the microphone.

The spotlight reappeared right over the first Ducks defensive player, a 14-year-old whose name by the way, is Kevin Murray.

" _Number 35…Kevin Murray!"_

He acknowledged the applause he received with a simple smile and wave. When his time was up, the spotlight disappeared and moved over to his partner at that position. His name? Jameis Clowney.

" _The 15 year old…Number 18…Jameis Clowney!"_

He just gave a simple wink in response to the applause he received. After receiving his time, the spotlight disappeared and reappeared over the Ducks' netminder tonight. Meanwhile, he was practicing his technique (just like his counterpart on the opposite end) and he's been calm and confident going into this game with 2 straight goose eggs.

" _And finally…in goal for the Mighty Ducks…Number 74…the 16-year-old…Marty Brodenson!"_

As the crowd gave him a huge ovation (mainly due to his performance going into the Finals tonight); Brodenson continued his warmups. After his few seconds of recognition, the spotlight disappeared over him and then it returned to center ice.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen...your two teams in this year's edition of the Finals!"_ He cried out into the microphone. " _Give it up for both the Foghorns and the Mighty Ducks!"_

The crowd as a whole roared in approval. Considering the noise level, they're eager to see the puck drop and get this game going already. But before they can do that, there's one more thing they have to do as part of the pre-game rituals. For more on that, we go back to Emmet and McDug who have the details.

* * *

" _Now how about that team introduction!?"_ Joe asked in excitement.

" _To be honest, it was quite intriguing."_ Emmet replied. " _Now…for details about the ceremonial puck drop featuring the two captains of these teams and a special guest!"_

" _Now can I please say who it is?"_ McDug asked his on-air partner.

" _Since you're so eager to spill the beans, you might as well go for it."_ Emmet replied while shrugging his shoulders. " _Although…the audience, both in house and/or viewing us on television, have been expecting to know by now."_

" _Great!"_ Joe replied in excitement. " _Tonight's special guest for the ceremonial puck drop is…a well known celebrity from LA named Samantha!"_

" _Wait…she looks familiar from somewhere."_ Emmet commented the minute a graphic of her showed up right in the middle of the two commentators.

" _You met her!? HOW!?"_ McDug exclaimed in astonishment.

" _Never met her before."_ Emmet replied. " _Reason she looks familiar to me is because of this story down in LA I saw on the news close to 4 years ago."_

" _Oh that one."_ McDug said upon realizing. " _Don't you love it when someone similar to her gets mistaken as a famous celebrity?"_

" _Mistaken Identity at it's finest."_ Emmet replied. " _Anyway…let's go back down to center ice for the ceremonial puck drop!"_

* * *

We now go back to center ice and down there, both teams had just gone to their respective benches. The carpeting leading to center was still out there and our suited gentleman was still there with microphone in hand with a hockey puck in another, so he can present it to Samantha so she can drop it. Once he received the signal, he turned on his microphone and took out another notecard.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen…for the ceremonial puck drop, we'd like for team captains Andy Johnson of the Foghorns and Sid Cosby of the Mighty Ducks to make their way to center ice."_

Both captains made their way off their respective team bench and skated toward center ice. Once the two of them were face to face with each other, they paused to shake hands with each other while also posing for a photo during the handshake.

" _Now, to drop the puck…please welcome to the ice…the famous movie star…Samantha!"_

The crowd applauded upon hearing the star's name and also while she made her way to center ice along the carpeting. She had a slim figure, a pale skin tone with jet black hair. She also happened to have black lipstick as well. The only variety in color here is her outfit; which happens to be a blue dress (one almost like what you see in award shows out in Hollywood) and red shoes. Anywho, the moment she got to center ice, she took a moment to shake hands with the suited gentleman. Then she preceded to shake hands with both Andy Johnson and Sid Cosby.

" _Care to do the honors?"_ The suited gentleman asked while presenting her the puck.

She nodded and took the hockey puck from him. Before dropping the puck, everyone involved staged for a photo with the two captains positioned like for a faceoff. After the photo was taken, she dropped the puck on the ice and the two captains bumped their hockey sticks. After the puck drop, the crowd went into another round of applause and Samantha shook hands again with the two captains and the suited gentleman before heading off the ice. The two captains then shook hands with the suited gentleman before making their way back to their team bench. After that, the stadium workers rushed out to remove the carpeting.

* * *

" _Alrighty, it's close to showtime Emmet!"_ McDug commented after seeing the pre-game ceremonies.

" _Yep"._ Emmet replied. " _Between the Foghorns and the Mighty Ducks, we could be in for quite a show tonight for the league title."_

Dr. Emmet then turned to his partner and asked him this: " _Care to make a score prediction before we get to the game?"_

" _Yikes…that's gonna be a tough one Doc."_ McDug replied. " _Considering how good both of these young teams are and their respective strengths and goaltending; we could be for a low scoring duel. But considering defense, you gotta give the edge to the Ducks tonight."_

" _I don't know Joe."_ Emmet said. " _That Foghorn offense can make mincemeat out of any team if they can set up in the offensive zone."_

" _But like you said earlier, both teams haven't faced a team as stacked on offense and/or defense respectively."_ McDug recalled.

" _True."_ Emmet replied. " _But in all honesty, I'm picking the Foghorns to win by 2 goals…at least. For the score, I'm going with something like 5-3 Foghorns."_

" _So, you're picking Riley and co. huh?"_ McDug asked upon hearing his partner's prediction. " _I'm going with the Ducks tonight with a low scoring game; 2-1 Mighty Ducks…and that's being generous considering the Mighty Ducks' stingy defensive core."_

" _Alrighty then."_ Emmet said. " _Regardless of how the game ends tonight and who ends up hoisting the Walt and Roy trophy, we're in for a good one."_

" _You bet we are."_ McDug replied while sounding excited.

The two commentators then faced the camera and Emmet made his statement before going to break.

" _When we come back from break, we'll be ready to officially drop the puck and get this championship game underway!"_

" _What about the other things you mentioned before like going inside the glass and coach interviews?"_ McDug asked his partner.

" _We'll go inside the glass a little bit after the game starts and in regard to coach interviews, our inside the glass guy got those before the whole thing even began tonight, so he'll share those at the same time."_ Emmet replied.

" _Great! Now if you excuse me, I have to go get some refreshments and snacks."_ McDug stated while getting up and walking out from the broadcast booth on air.

The only thing Dr. Emmet could do is just shake his head while laughing to himself.

" _We'll be right back after this…"_ He said while still laughing to himself.

* * *

 **Author's note** : Man...this chapter took me quite a while to produce. In fact, it's the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories here (the previous length I've written was clocked at 3,155 words). Anyway...I'd like to say a quick thanks to those who've took the time to read the first chapter here and I appreciate the feedback I've received so far. As for the Samantha character, she should be familiar with those who've read my other stories.

As for this story itself...do you think Riley and her team will win the League Finals and capture the League Title? I'm curious to hear what you think will happen before the game starts in the story.

That's it for now and I hope you continue to stick around and enjoy.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

 _ **If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

 _ **Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	3. It's Go Time!

**It's Go Time!**

* * *

We now return to the SAP Center where the puck is about to be dropped for the Tri-County Youth League Finals between the Foghorns and the Mighty Ducks. As the crowd eagerly waits for the start of the game, one of our commentators wasn't even back in the booth yet since he went out toward the stadium's concourse while they're on the air before to get some last second snacks and refreshments. While it was indeed a funny situation that's bound to make it toward many broadcasting blooper reels, Dr. Emmet was a bit anxious in waiting for his commentating partner to return with the refreshments and snacks because he knew the refs down on the ice sure aren't gonna delay the game in order for a broadcaster to return to the booth. He then turned around in his swivel chair toward the camera crew to ask if they knew whether McDug was on his way back yet. Most of them weren't sure…mainly since McDug accidentally left his phone on the desk in the booth.

" _Oh brother…"_ Emmet said while performing a facepalm. " _Doesn't that guy know to take his phone with him?"_

" _Apparently not."_ Replied the cameraman.

" _He better hurry back."_ Emmet said. " _And hopefully bring enough back for all of us."_

Another member of the camera crew nodded in agreement. Besides, if someone's going out to get something like that, they should always ask the party if they want anything.

* * *

Anyway…Let's go down to the Foghorns' defensive zone where a couple of their players, specifically Riley Andersen, Andy Johnson and Joey Tassin were practicing before the official puck drop. Alongside those three, Ray Khan was getting practice as well since his teammates were flinging pucks at him with their sticks. This allowed him to perfect a good bit of his technique and also allowed his teammates to practice their shots on goal as well as simulate odd man rush scenarios against Khan. For coach Sullivan, this was a nice site to see from his players, since he stresses execution from his offense. After facing a good bit of practice shots on goal, Khan called for time and his teammates approached him.

" _Great stuff there pal!"_ Andy said. He then took a look into the net to see how many of those pucks the netminder stopped. " _Only 2 got in…not bad."_

" _Thanks."_ Ray replied while grabbing those 2 pucks after taking off his catching glove. " _Glad I'm with you guys and not facing against you; those shots were something!"_

" _You bet they were!"_ Joey replied. " _You think that was fast, just wait until you see us on the power play!"_

Upon completing his statement there, he lightly hit the sides of Andy and Riley with his fists (gloves still on of course).

" _Let's not get ahead of ourselves here now."_ Andy said. " _Just because our team is good doesn't mean the other one isn't. They're a team that's loaded, especially at defense; and their goalie is no joke."_

He then turned toward his netminder again. " _We're counting on you to backstop us to a championship tonight. Just stay on your game, outplay Brodenson, and both you and all of us will be fine."_

Ray Khan nodded in affirmation and he proceeded to put his catching glove back on. Afterward, he took fist bumps from his 3 teammates with his blocker glove and before he or any of his teammates could say anything else, they're called back to the bench by coach Sullivan to go over the initial game plan.

Speaking of, let's head over to the Mighty Ducks' bench now. All of their players, Brodenson included, were gathered around listening to their coach explain the initial game plan in dealing with that lethal Foghorns offense. Sam Rivera, the Ducks' coach, was in his late 30's and he specifically places a great importance on defense while also keeping a crisp offense in the folds. Although…calling the Mighty Ducks offense extremely similar to the Foghorns would be like someone comparing apples and oranges. In regard to comparisons, Sam Rivera was showing his players some diagrams of the formations he and his staff created for tonight. His game plan involves using the neutral zone trap and apply constant pressure when the Foghorns advanced into the offensive zone as well as various types of forechecking.

" _We've got to be at the top of our game tonight."_ Sam told his players. " _We're facing a team that can basically light us up like a Christmas tree if we don't execute properly. Just remember to do your job and stay with your opponent."_

A couple of Mighty Ducks players nodded in agreement with the plan. Once they fully understood the plan to start off, they proceeded to their defensive zone to practice a bit. As for who'll be in center for the opening faceoff, Sam Rivera decided to go with Sid Cosby since he has a decent faceoff percentage.

And now going over their game plan is head coach Ben Sullivan and his Foghorns team. Their plan is to simply outrush the Mighty Ducks' skaters and set up in the offensive zone before they had a chance to forecheck and disrupt the play. Although…Sullivan knew he couldn't completely focus on getting the puck to his top 3 players, mainly since the Mighty Ducks would catch on and adjust their gameplay accordingly.

" _So that's the plan to start off tonight."_ Ben Sullivan said as he finished explaining the initial game plan to his players. For his decision on who to send into center ice for the opening faceoff, he's debating on either Andy or Riley since both of them had decent faceoff percentages in both the regular season and the playoffs.

* * *

We now go back up to the booth where Dr. Emmet and his camera crew were awaiting the return of Joe McDug before the puck drop. Since he forgot to take his phone with him, their guesses on when he'll be back were just as good as anyone else's.

" _How long until they start down there?"_ Emmet asked.

" _Five minutes."_ The cameraman replied. " _And he still isn't back here yet."_

" _Golly…"_ Emmet replied with disbelief. " _You know how hard it is to do every single aspect of commentating myself!?"_

" _Speaking of…"_ Said the cameraman now that Emmet brought that up. " _We're gonna have to go live in a couple seconds to lead up to it."_

Hearing this sent Emmet into a bit of a panic; mainly because for him to do every single aspect of commentating without help can be quite a nightmare. Was it mentioned that he's never done such a thing before? Eventually though, he had to settle with it. Just as he was about to put together his papers and tell the cameraman to get ready, the door to the booth opened and in came Joe McDug; returning from his little odyssey of getting some pre-game snacks and refreshments. He was immediately greeted with faces of relief and anger mixed together; but that didn't stop him from having a face of confidence.

" _Back with the stuff guys!"_ He said while holding some pizza boxes, cardboard beverage holders containing drinks and some sweets for later.

" _You do realize we go live in a couple seconds, right?"_ Emmet replied with a straight face.

" _Wait…we do?"_ Joe asked. " _I thought we don't go live again until they're about to actually start the game."_

" _Well, they want us to go live a little bit prior to talk about certain aspects prior to game time."_ Emmet replied. " _So sit down, and get ready!"_

" _Don't you want to know what I got though?"_ Joe asked while quickly taking a seat at the desk with his stuff at hand.

" _No time for that right now!"_ Emmet exclaimed while straightening out his notes.

The only thing Joe McDug could do right is just comply with his commentating partner and just get ready to go live leading up to the start of the game.

* * *

We now go back down to the rink where the two teams are cramming in some last-minute practice before the scheduled puck drop. Over in the Mighty Ducks' defensive zone, the players were contemplating the game plan their coach relayed to them on the bench. Just like Sam Rivera, they knew that their opponent would be the biggest test for their defense and goaltender. Their biggest concern tonight though is not just the Foghorns' top 3 players, but Riley herself; since she can definitely get going and generate offense herself, not just with her teammates. How they were going to contain the Foghorns' most lethal player was something they're conversing among each other at the moment with Sid Cosby being the prime mediator since he's the captain of the squad.

" _With what we saw from that girl, she can be a thorn in our sides tonight."_ Said Corey Sanderson. " _I mean, she and her teammates made their opponents look silly coming into here."_

" _Yeah, but that was because those teams had no idea on how to stop them."_ Replied Kevin Murray. " _Their approaches to that Foghorn offense was just ineffective overall and they got pelted with SOG's (Shots on Goal) and Goals Against."_

Sid Cosby decided to give some input regarding their opponent.

" _Just like Rivera said, we need to stay with our opponent and basically shut them down."_ He said. " _If we suffocate their offense and Marty here does his job, we win; it's that simple."_

" _Right."_ Jameis Clowney added. " _We also need to make sure she and her line don't have enough time to set up."_

Sid and Kevin agreed to Jameis' Elliot though, after hearing his teammates, decided to give his 2 cents.

" _But here's another thing."_ He noted. " _Their coaching staff most likely saw our formations and schemes. If they notice a gap, they're gonna attack right there."_

" _That's why we play the games Reese."_ Sid replied. " _Just because one team may know their opponent well doesn't mean they're guaranteed to win. In fact…we should assume the same thing; we don't know if they're gonna pull off the same stuff they used on prior opponents coming into here."_

" _You know what's gonna happen if we lose tonight right?"_ Marty Brodenson asked while working on his leg pads.

This question caused Sid and his teammates to turn towards their netminder.

" _What's that?"_ Reese asked while Sid nodded in agreement with his teammate.

" _Our coaches, parents, and relatives will be disappointed; first off."_ Marty replied. " _Second…we'll become league wide laughing stocks-"_

" _Why's that?"_ Sid interrupted.

Marty took a bit to find a way to put it, and then put in a simple way possible. " _…Losing to someone like Riley Andersen."_

His teammates just had wide eyed looks while Sid Cosby simply scoffed at the thought of that scenario.

" _I'm not concerned about that."_ Sid replied. " _Remember, just do your jobs and we'll win."_

And with coincidental timing, the on-ice officials blew the whistles; indicating that it was time to get this show on the road. Upon hearing this, both teams moved from their defensive zones out to center ice to prepare for the opening face-off. The crowd, meanwhile, began to build up their applauding and cheers again and while that's going on, let's hurry back to the booth.

* * *

The Intro for the local news network started to play on the screen once again along with the theme song for its sports the sequence finished this time, it shows us an overview of the rink with everyone in position while the crowd roared with anticipation for the start of the game. After a thorough glance, Dr. Emmet began his voice over commentary again.

" _Welcome back everyone to the 2018 Tri-County Youth League Finals!"_ He exclaimed. " _We're just about set to drop the puck and get this game officially going. Once again, it's the Foghorns taking on the Mighty Ducks in what should be an interesting matchup!"_

The screen transitions back to our two commentators.

" _For those of you out there just joining us, I'm Dr. Emmet along with my good partner Joe McDug…who's also back from his brief absence at the end of our last broadcast."_

" _Hey, I had to stock up the broadcast booth before the game began."_ Joe replied in defense. " _Can't watch any game without the snacks and drinks!"_

" _Right…."_ Emmet said. " _Anyway, some final things to note before they drop the puck."_

" _What kind of things?"_ Joe asked.

" _Tiny details."_ Emmet replied. " _Certain viewers always crave this kind of stuff leading up to any game."_

" _Interesting…get to it."_ Joe said while beginning to take a sip from one of the soda's he got.

" _One of the obvious ones is…well…the most obvious to know."_ Emmet began. " _The easiest way to know who's who is the uniforms. Some of our viewers at home (or on the go if you're streaming this) may know the difference from earlier, but for those that don't…the Foghorns are in their home teal tonight while the Mighty Ducks deck out the road purple (or eggplant based on how you look at it)."_

" _And they do have one similarity, don't they?"_ Joe asked.

" _Yep. That similarity would be the Finals patch on each jersey."_ Emmet replied.

" _Gotta love having that patch on the jersey."_ Joe said. " _It signifies that hard work does pay off if the team comes together during the regular season and the playoffs."_

" _Yeah, but it's not like being the one that hoists the hardware at the end."_ Emmet replied. " _THAT alone, signifies the payoff of the team's efforts."_

" _It sure does."_ Joe commented. " _What's next to look for tonight?"_

" _Everyone's gonna be looking for two things."_ Emmet said. " _How Riley and her line will approach the Ducks' defensive core and specifically…how Riley herself will fair in certain situations."_

" _That depends on the situation at hand Doc."_ Joe replied. " _If she can deal with it, good for her. But if some of the Ducks' players gang up against her, especially on a play…that could get ugly for the Foghorns."_

" _Indeed, it could be."_ Emmet said upon hearing that. " _Turning the puck over, especially if you're in the defensive zone, is something you don't want to happen since it could create opportunities."_

" _Some of which could determine how a game ends up; including this one."_ Joe said.

" _That it could."_ Emmet replied. " _Now, for our last point to bring up before we start."_

" _And that is…?"_ Joe asked.

" _The Battle of the goaltenders."_ Emmet replied. " _Both Khan and Brodenson have produced outstanding numbers during the regular season and the playoffs so far and to see how that translates in this game…that's going to be fun to watch."_

" _Don't forget that the Mighty Ducks allowed the fewest goals all season."_ Joe added.

" _Indeed, they did."_ Emmet replied. " _But can they do that against an offense like this though?"_

" _That remains to be seen."_ Joe replied. " _Speaking of goaltenders…is it time that we know more about these two?"_

" _You're right!"_ Emmet said upon realizing that. " _To know more about these netminders, it's time to present the starting goaltenders; brought to you by Transway Bus Lines."_

The screen transitions to a short clip of a goaltender (in a blank jersey) making a save while the title "Starting Goaltenders" appeared on screen. After that sequence, the screen cuts to Ray Khan standing within his crease while hunched over slightly. A graphic then appeared to the right, showing his GAA and Save percentage during the regular season.

" _We all know about Ray Khan's performance so far this season."_ Emmet began. " _Career year for him so far with a 2.06 GAA and .943 Save Percentage."_

" _His technique and speed are good."_ Joe threw in. " _But if he faces too many shots and/or odd man rushes repeatedly, that's when things can get dicey for him and his team."_

" _We've seen things happen before from him."_ Emmet replied. " _Hopefully, he comes through tonight for his club."_

Another transition sequence then played on screen before switching towards the opposite end of the ice, where we see Marty Brodenson within his crease and also making some last-minute adjustments to his pads and mask. A graphic showed up again, this time on the left, and his regular season numbers were displayed just like before. But unlike Khan's numbers, Brodenson's were quite extreme for any goaltender in the Tri-County Youth League. He boasts a league low 1.62 GAA and a league high .956 Save Percentage, easily outclassing Ray Khan in both categories.

" _So how about Brodenson huh?"_ Emmet asked upon seeing those numbers. " _Putting out THAT on top of 2 straight shutouts coming into the finals tonight."_

" _That is something though, let me tell you."_ Joe replied. " _Even if the Mighty Ducks end up losing tonight, he's still a candidate for the MVP award because of his performance. If they win though…it's not even a question."_

" _Without a doubt."_ Emmet said.

" _Indeed."_ Joe replied. " _Now that our audience knows all the details, it's time to get this thing going!"_

" _You bet it is."_ Emmet replied. " _Before we go down there for the faceoff, pass me a soda please."_

Joe gave his commentating partner one of his drinks and they both settled in to begin the coverage.

* * *

Down on the ice, both teams were ready for the opening faceoff. In center ice, Sid Cosby and the referee were awaiting who the Foghorns were gonna send in for the opening faceoff. As mentioned before, head coach Ben Sullivan was debating over either Andy or Riley to take it. After pondering over it for a bit beforehand, Sullivan decided that Riley would be the one to take the opening faceoff for the Foghorns. When she got the decision from her coach, the female made her way toward the center where Cosby and the referee were waiting. The crowd was already going; but once Riley got there and got ready for the faceoff, the crowd's reaction amplified. This was it, the Tri-County Youth League Finals was all set and ready to go and the only thing left to do now is for the referee to drop that piece of vulcanized rubber on the ice.

For Riley, her heart was pounding and tons of things were going on through her head at the moment. She is just seconds away from playing the biggest game of her life and that kind of pressure can generate a ton of stress. Sid Cosby happened to notice this from his opponent and he just tightened his grip on his hockey stick. Riley then looked toward her right where Andy Johnson was locked with Reese Elliot for the faceoff (although, the captain was able to produce a slight wink upon seeing his teammate looking at him). Riley turned her head back towards Cosby, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After that, she tightened her grip on her hockey stick and both her and Cosby turned their heads toward the referee standing right between them. He produced the puck from his pocket and held it out with his hand, right above the sticks. Riley and Sid then turned toward each other and both of them stared at the puck, watching for when it hits the ice.

Then…without warning, the referee drops the puck and it hits the ice; right in front of the player's sticks. Both Riley and Sid fought with their sticks to control the puck and ultimately though, the Mighty Ducks won the opening faceoff.

* * *

 **(Seconds prior)**

" _Well, this is it."_ Joe said upon seeing the two teams get ready for the opening faceoff.

" _Yep."_ Emmet replied. " _All that's left to do is for them to drop the puck…"_

And upon seeing the official drop the puck, he said this: "… _And away we go."_

* * *

 **Author's note** : And so it begins...the Tri-County Youth League Finals between the Foghorns and Mighty Ducks are officially underway! Even though Riley just lost the opening faceoff, it's not the end of the world for her and her team, and there's still plenty of opportunities throughout.

On another thing, I'd like to thank those who've took the time to follow along so far and also...thank you to those who've left some feedback so far. It always makes my day hearing what you think of my work so far!

That's it for now and I hope you continue to stick around and enjoy.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

 _ **If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

 _ **Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	4. Strikers & Dings

**Strikers and Dings**

* * *

The 2018 Tri-County Youth League Finals had just gotten underway at the SAP Center. On the ice, the Mighty Ducks had won the opening faceoff against the Foghorns after Sid Cosby managed to get the puck with his stick against Riley Andersen. After taking control of the puck, Sid and some of his teammates backed into their defensive zone while making a quick pass to Corey. Some of the Foghorns players gave chase, with Joey Tassin and Michael Winston leading the charge. Some of them though, stayed back in case the Mighty Ducks get a play going. Scanning the coverage, Corey identified a potential opportunity and he started his skate up ice with Reese and Sid at the wings.

* * *

( **TV** )

On screen, a score bar graphic faded in on the top left corner that consisted of a narrow bar that showed the names of both teams along with a small photo of their respective logo (as a small detail, the backdrop behind each one was the color of the team's respective jersey tonight). Beside that was a clock ticking down starting at 20 minutes and also showing what period the game is in right now. On top of the entire graphic was a statement showing: "Tri-County Youth League Finals." To visualize, it's pretty much similar to what's used normally on NBCSN.

" _Cosby wins the draw and retreats back in."_ Emmet began. " _Gives it to Sanderson with Tassin and Winston behind."_

" _Looks like they have something going here."_ Joe added upon seeing the Ducks beginning their skate up ice.

" _You bet they do"_ Emmet replied. " _Now they begin their trek into the offensive zone, Elliot and Cosby at both sides of Sanderson."_

* * *

The Mighty Ducks crossed the blue line into the offensive zone, while making sure to stay onside. The Foghorns skaters already close to them assumed their defensive positions with Winston and Tassin coming in from behind. Corey made a quick pass to Reese, who then dished it to Sid. He then passed it back toward one of the Ducks' defenseman, who happened to be Kevin Murray; and he immediately fired a shot toward the Foghorns goal.

* * *

( **TV** )

" _Ducks enter the offensive zone; Sanderson shovels it to Elliot. Then gives it to Cosby; handles it to Murray who fires and GETTING A PIECE OF THAT was Ray Khan; swatting it away with his glove hand after the one-timer!"_ Emmet said while exclaiming at the site of the Foghorns goaltender making that big save.

" _What a great save by Khan to start the hockey game!"_ Joe replied. " _Kevin Murray tried to go glove side and gets denied by Khan early on. And just in time too because had he gotten his glove hand up a bit later, the Foghorns would be looking at a 1-0 deficit."_

* * *

Murray's shot was deflected away by Ray Khan's glove hand and it bounced toward the glass, and then ricocheted toward the ice on the bottom while the crowd let out a huge relief at the time of Khan's save. With the puck toward Khan's left, he rotated toward that direction while some of his teammates and opponent made their way to try to take possession of the puck. In a span of seconds, the chase for the puck moved toward Khan's right side, while he moved in the same direction; keeping his eyes glued on it the whole time. The chase for the loose puck ended with Reese taking control; who immediately shuffled it to a waiting Sid Cosby and ripped a shot toward the net again, but…his shot got deflected.

* * *

( **TV** )

" _Now a scramble for the puck."_ Emmet said. " _Shifted to the right, grabbed by Elliot. Passes it to Cosby and fires…gets blocked by Andy Johnson!"_

He then noticed a potential play happening for the Foghorns as Conover swooped in and began sprinting towards the Ducks' net with the puck, with Riley close behind him and with the Mighty Ducks defensemen trying to keep pace.

" _Oh, this is gonna get interesting here."_ Joe said before Emmet could commentate.

" _Something's going on_." Emmet replied. " _McDavidson leading the charge with Andersen close by; standing between them and Brodenson are Murray and Clowney."_

He then saw the two defensemen begin their lunge toward the two in order to try to force a takeaway; however, he noticed that both Foghorns skaters were about to pull something against that defense.

" _Both defensemen advance toward them…McDavidson makes a move with the puck between the legs back to Andersen who fires and- "_

Emmet was immediately interrupted by the crowd turning into a howling frenzy, banging on the glass, along with the goal horn sounding.

" _SCCOORREE!"_ He exclaimed loudly into his headset mic.

The camera then switched to a shot of Riley skidding to a stop in the corner with her fists up in the air while Conover and Andy were skating over to hug and congratulate her on getting the first goal of the game for their team. On the top left of the screen, the score bar graphic turned into a teal bar the length of the score bar and contained a photo of the Foghorns logo on the left and the word 'GOAL' in white letters. After a few seconds, that faded out and the score bar returned; this time though reflecting the score change, 1-0 Foghorns.

" _On the Foghorns' first shot of this game and just 62 seconds in!"_ Emmet said in astonishment.

The camera pans to an overview of the roaring crowd, on their feet with a good majority of them waving the rally towels. After a few seconds, the screen changes to a replay of Riley's goal and the play leading up to it. Joe began to give his take on the play:

" _A great block by the Foghorns captain sets up the play!"_ Joe begins. " _There he is, gets into position just as Cosby fires his shot and does a great job with his block. Then McDavidson was at the right place at the right time and came up with the puck with Andersen right behind. He then makes a sick pass, between the legs, to Riley who rips a laser right past Brodenson top shelf; he didn't even stand a chance with that one!"_

* * *

Down on the ice, Marty Brodenson was hunched over in disbelief while his defensive teammates just stood there in shock. For the Mighty Ducks to give up the first goal of the game on their opponent's first shot, that could be a tone setter which'll resonate on both sides. Near center ice, Sid Cosby was pretty much in shock of what just happened, just like his teammates. He wasn't expecting his team to be in a 1-0 hole and for Brodenson's shutout streak to end that quickly, but hey…as they always say, gotta adjust.

At the Foghorns bench, Riley and co. had just skated by while the female skater led the high-five line. For coach Sullivan, he was quite impressed with the scoring play that was well executed by his players as well as for Andy with blocking Sid's shot that set up the whole play in the first place.

" _Very well-done guys!"_ Sullivan exclaimed to his players, trying to get himself over the continuing howls of cheers from the crowd. " _This is the kind of start we're looking for tonight; just keep the speed on and make them chase!"_

Ben Sullivan then proceeded to reach for a tablet behind his bench that contains his notes, game tape and plays he and his staff drew up for tonight. After pulling up a specific page, he presented it to Andy Johnson the moment he took a seat at the bench while taking a shot of energy drink.

Right next to them at the Mighty Ducks' bench, coach Sam Rivera had his entire team huddled together while he gave them some words about what had just occurred against them.

" _We had a good start, the start we're aiming for."_ He began. " _But that…that's what's gonna happen if we don't tighten up. If we play soft like we just did, that Foghorn squad will make us look stupid quickly!"_

Sid Cosby acknowledged the point that his coach was making and afterwards, he got with his team to discuss how the Mighty Ducks would respond to Riley's opening strike. After conversing amongst themselves, they broke and took position for the next faceoff in center ice. Coincidentally, the Foghorns were also ready in position as well for the draw. This faceoff had Andy Johnson and Corey Sanderson, each waiting for the referee to drop it once more.

* * *

 **(TV)**

" _Now that's a way how you want to start a championship game like this!"_ Joe added after a brief pause.

" _That kind of a start can set the tone right here."_ Emmet replied. " _Although, tone setters could be in other forms as well."_

He then got back to work just as the next faceoff occurred.

" _Johnson wins this draw and he immediately shuffles it to McDavidson."_ He began. " _Making their way up ice with Johnson and Andersen behind with Winston and Tassin in the neutral zone."_

The score bar graphic then flashed a stat right underneath the Foghorns block and it read: *GOAL: Riley Andersen (8), Assist: Conover McDavidson (5). TOG= 1:02*

" _Setting up now, McDavidson gives it to Johnson. Johnson shuffles to Andersen who then shuffles it back to Johnson who FIRES…and that shot just went wide."_

* * *

While the two teams were chasing for the puck and continuing to play, the SAP Center's PA addresser came over the intercom to give the crowd the inside scoop on the first goal of the game.

" _First goal of the Tri-County Youth League Finals goes to number 15 of the Foghorns…RILEY ANDERSEN!"_

This was followed by the pipe organ building up the good kind of suspense and the crowd built up their applause in rhythm.

" _That's her 8_ _th_ _goal of the playoffs! Assisted by number 13…Conover McDavidson; with his 5_ _th_ _assist of the playoffs. That's Riley Andersen with the goal and Conover McDavidson with the helper! Time of the goal is 1:02."_

The pipe organ sounded off again with its good suspense; and the crowd sounded off in rhythm once more.

Meanwhile, the Mighty Ducks managed to recover the puck and brought it out to center with both teams making a change or two. When they crossed the blue line into the offensive zone, the Ducks began to set up. The Foghorns also set up, trying to limit the Mighty Ducks' opportunities. With the puck was Kevin Murray, who immediately made a quick pass to Reese. He then made a quick skate toward his right while making Joey Tassin miss and fired a shot towards Ray Khan in net.

* * *

 **(TV)**

" _Mighty Ducks take control and head into the offensive zone, both teams make a change."_ Emmet said into his mic. " _Murray has the puck…shuffles it quickly to Elliot. Makes a move while making Tassin look silly while firing a shot and- "_

He heard a loud ping noise down below while the crowd let out a huge gasp and relief sigh.

" _HIT THE POST WITH THE SHOT! It hit off the post!"_ He exclaimed.

" _Kevin Murray was this close to tying up the game."_ Joe said in surprise. " _I bet he's mentally kicking himself over missing that one."_

* * *

The puck ricocheted towards the right (Khan's right) and bounced off the glass while still maintaining its forward velocity towards center ice. Seeing this, Riley made a quick dash for the loose puck. But she wasn't alone as Jameis Clowney, Kevin Murray, and Sid Cosby took off after her. And believe it or not, they managed to catch up and box her in 3-1 once she got to the puck. Realizing the defensive pressure and also that there was no way to get out of this one, she just took the dump and chase approach as she zoomed the puck into the Mighty Ducks' defensive zone. Once that happened, the Ducks' players backed off and everyone skated into the zone.

During that sequence, Marty Brodenson came out from his crease and toward the trapezoid area behind his net in order to play the puck. He faked toward his right, but then passed it between his legs toward the left. What he didn't know however…was that Joey Tassin and Andy Johnson of the Foghorns were in position close by. Tassin dished it quickly to Johnson who then ripped a laser toward the gaping net and the crowd nearly exploded again until they saw Brodenson make an immaculate save by diving across. Because he had dove right on top of the puck, the referee blew his whistle to stop everything and bring order to the ice.

* * *

 **(TV)**

" _HOW ON EARTH DID THAT STAY OUT!?"_ Emmet exclaimed upon seeing the Mighty Ducks netminder desperately skate back and dive across in front of the net to deny Johnson.

" _I have no clue, but that was an amazing effort by Brodenson to keep the Foghorns from going up 2-0."_ Joe replied.

The screen then changes to a replay of the play that had just occurred and Joe began his breakdown of what had happened.

" _First off, the Ducks did an excellent job of forcing a dump and chase from Andersen and Brodenson comes out to play the puck. When he's behind his net though, he doesn't see Tassin and Johnson set up, so he almost gave them a gift right there."_

" _That would've come back to haunt the Ducks if they lose the game tonight had that gone in."_ Emmet said while recollecting himself. " _But luckily for them, it didn't and Brodenson bailed them out big time there."_

The two commentators then saw both teams prepare for a faceoff within the Mighty Duck's defensive zone. Taking part this time was Reese Elliot and Conover McDavidson. This was a critical one, especially for the Foghorns considering their position on the ice right now. After the setup, the Referee dropped the puck once more.

" _McDavidson wins the draw and gives it to Andersen."_ Emmet began.

* * *

Riley had the puck after receiving it from her teammate and before she could do anything with it, she saw Kevin Murray and Sid Cosby approaching quickly. In order to rid herself of the puck (and to avoid a potential problem), she just flicked it up and over the glass with her stick. That however…well…that caused the official to blow the whistle immediately and play was halted. Alongside that, some of the Mighty Ducks players were pointing upwards with the intent of selling the call to the referee.

* * *

 **(TV)**

"… _And Riley sends the puck out over the glass and whether or not it's a penalty will be determined by the officials."_ Emmet said upon seeing that sequence. _"Some of the Ducks', particularly Murray and Cosby, are making their case for a delay of game call."_

After conversing with the nearby linesman, the referee came to his decision. He pointed towards Riley and then pointed towards the penalty box. While that occurred, Sid Cosby and Kevin Murray simply clapped their hands with the correct call being made. Without objection, Riley made her way over to take a seat.

" _And it looks like they're gonna get it here doc."_ Joe replied.

" _First penalty coming up right here in the Tri-County Youth League Finals."_ Emmet said. " _And it's going against the Foghorns here. Let's hear the penalty…"_

The camera then switched immediately to the Referee standing in center ice with a mic attached, ready to assess the first penalty of the game.

" _Foghorns, Number 15…2-minute minor for delay of game."_ Called out the referee.

He then turned the mic off and made his way to the box to converse with the penalty timekeeper.

" _And it's indeed a delay of game call here."_ Joe added upon learning that.

" _So, the Mighty Ducks, trailing 1-0, will get the first Power play of the game."_ Emmet said. " _Could be a good opportunity here to even things up, especially after Murray clipped the post earlier."_

" _Could be yeah, but it all depends on how they execute here with the player advantage."_ Joe replied.

The camera then changed to a view of Dr. Emmet and Joe McDug again and Emmet gave his evaluation. " _When we come back, we'll see whether or not the Mighty Ducks can take advantage. 1-0 Foghorns is your current score after a quick strike."_

The screen then cuts away from the game and to commercial.

* * *

 **Author's note** : So how about that kind of a start for Riley and her team? Although coming up, they're gonna need the PK unit to do their job to keep their lead or otherwise go back to square one.

For this story so far, I'd again like to give my thanks to those here following along and viewing the action as it progresses. Also, please don't be afraid to leave a review. I always like reading what you think so far and it's a big motivation every time I receive one.

That's it for now and I hope you continue to stick around and enjoy.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

 _ **If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

 _ **Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


	5. PK Time

**Killing Time**

* * *

We now come back to the SAP Center in San Jose for the 2018 Tri-County Youth League Finals. The recent happening in the game so far is that the Foghorns will find themselves shorthanded for 2 minutes because of a delay of game penalty committed by Riley just a short bit after a faceoff. Speaking of, we find the 15-year-old skater on the bench in the penalty box while taking a quick splash of energy drink. At the same time, she had a face that consisted of a mix of embarrassment and concern.

Over at the Foghorns bench, the entire team (plus Ray Khan) was listening to head coach Ben Sullivan explain his penalty kill strategy. Since the Foghorns are gonna be down a player for 2 minutes, they knew that they had to tighten up at certain points when the Mighty Ducks have the puck in the offensive zone and that if one of them gets the puck to just shoot it back towards Brodenson to kill a good bit of their Power play time.

" _We gotta keep an eye on the puck here."_ Sullivan said to his players. " _They have a decent power play, although not as good as ours, but still…they can strike when they notice a gap. So like I said, we gotta watch ourselves during these 2 minutes and kill off their advantage!"_

As for what's going on over at the Mighty Ducks bench, head coach Sam Rivera was going over his power play strategy. His plan is for his players to make efficient work with the 2 minutes given and if they notice a gap in the Foghorns PK unit, they are to take advantage of the opportunity given to them by any means necessary.

" _We have a great opportunity right here."_ Rivera began. " _Just remember to make quick work with the puck and if you notice a gap…strike 'em and make 'em pay for it."_

After a few minutes of both teams discussing their respective strategies, the referee blew his whistle and both teams made their way back onto the ice for the faceoff to start the Mighty Ducks' power play. Because of that instance, the faceoff will occur in the Foghorns' defensive zone.

* * *

 **(TV)**

The screen fades back to coverage of the game with both teams on the ice, preparing for the faceoff to start the power play for the Mighty Ducks. In the background, Dr. Emmet and Joe McDug were about to resume their commentary and they're just waiting to receive the cue to begin. Once they got their cue, they resumed their coverage of the game.

" _Welcome back to the 2018 Tri-County Youth League Finals!"_ Emmet began. " _For those out there just joining us, we have the Foghorns going against the Mighty Ducks tonight with the Foghorns currently up 1-0. The Ducks, meanwhile, will get the first power play tonight after Riley Andersen of the Foghorns got nailed with a delay of game call."_

" _This'll give us a great view of how both units play tonight."_ Joe added. " _Both teams, in the regular season, were ranked in the top 10 for both power play and penalty kill."_

" _Let's see here if both sides can live up to their respective stat rank."_ Emmet replied.

The two commentators then saw the puck dropped by the referee and they got back to work.

" _Sanderson wins the draw."_ Emmet stated. " _Gives it to Elliott…who then shuffles it back to Cosby. Cosby passes it back to Sanderson who fires a shot and that goes wide of Khan."_

* * *

Once the puck landed back on the ice, Michael Winston managed to beat out both Clowney and Murray for the puck and he immediately shot it down toward the Mighty Ducks' own zone. Upon this, the crowd initiated their applause while the puck whisked down to the opposite end and was greeted by a waiting Marty Brodenson. He stopped the puck with his stick and moved it for a bit while his teammates came close by to collect it. Clowney took the puck and began to skate back up ice with Murray in tow. When they got to center, he passed it between his legs where a waiting Murray took control and skated into the Foghorns' zone. The Mighty Ducks assumed position while the Foghorns' PK set up as well; trying to cover their passing lanes.

Scanning his options, Murray sent the puck towards Sanderson. After he received it, he faked a shot toward Cosby; turned and then zipped it to Elliott who immediately ripped one onto the Foghorns' netminder. Unfortunately for him though, his shot was deflected by Khan's right leg pad and that sent the players scrambling for it. Both Sanderson and McDavidson reached it and they battled with their sticks to take possession of the puck. After scuffling for it, McDavidson managed to take control and sent the puck flying down toward the opposite end.

* * *

 **(TV)**

" _Great penalty killing so far by the Foghorns here."_ Joe said upon seeing the recent sequence. " _Even though the Mighty Ducks are getting decent chances here, they're coming up empty so far against the PK."_

" _That's one of the reasons why they're up there in the respective ranking"._ Emmet replied.

Upon saying that, he noticed the Mighty Ducks making their last call after collecting the puck from Brodenson.

" _Cosby leading the charge with 15 seconds left on the power play."_ He called. " _Elliott and Sanderson at the wings…Cosby shuffles it over to Elliott."_

* * *

After taking the puck, Elliott entered the offensive zone with his teammates in tow. Instead of waiting for them to get into position, mainly because of the time left on their advantage, he immediately fired a shot onto the Foghorns' net. Unfortunately for him though, the shot went wide. In the ensuing scramble for the puck, Corey Sanderson took control and tried to make a quick pass over toward Kevin Murray for him to make a last second effort. However, the puck got deflected by Joey Tassin and he managed to send the puck out with the Power Play time just expiring. As the Mighty Ducks' players gave chase, they failed to realize that they had no one covering center ice and that the Foghorns' most lethal player just got out from the penalty box. As soon as they saw Riley take control of the stray puck and sprinting toward Brodenson, they knew they had to turn on the jets…QUICKLY.

In anticipation, the crowd, and the Foghorns' bench, stood up as she got closer toward the Mighty Ducks' net.

* * *

 **(TV)**

" _Oh boy."_ Joe uttered at this sight.

" _Andersen out of the box and all alone…!"_ Emmet exclaimed into his mic in anticipation, before seeing what happened next. " _SAVE made by Brodenson and holds on."_

* * *

The referee blew his whistle after Brodenson stopped Riley's breakaway attempt while the crowd gave the Ducks' netminder his share of applause and appreciation despite the earlier hiccup. While Riley skated back to her teammates and the bench, she could only help but stare at him while he took off his mask and doused himself with energy drink.

When she got back to the bench, coach Sullivan already had his team huddled together to discuss their strategy for the next faceoff.

" _Excellent kill guys!"_ He began while then turning toward his star player. " _Also, talk about being in the right place at the right time Riley; Going from the sin bin to a breakaway chance."_

The only thing Riley could do is smile a bit despite her opportunity being thwarted.

" _I guess you could say that."_ She replied.

" _Seriously though, it's rare for that kind of opportunity to happen and we happened pull it off right when we cleared it out to kill off your penalty."_ He said. " _Now though, we need to get something going despite holding a 1-0 advantage."_

" _They're outplaying us coach."_ Andy stated. " _That defense is keeping us from getting much going despite that one play with Riley and Conover very early and then Riley's 1 on 1 just now."_

" _Right…"_ Sullivan realized. " _Well then, here's the plan."_

While discussing the strategy, let's go back up to the booth to join our two commentators after that just happened.

* * *

 **(TV)**

" _Not often you see that happen."_ Emmet said after seeing that sequence.

" _Nope."_ Joe replied. " _And having nobody out there in a critical scenario like that one almost cost the Mighty Ducks."_

A replay of Riley's breakaway then showed up on the screen.

" _First off, great penalty kill by the Foghorns and they happened to clear it out just as Andersen gets out from the box."_ Joe began. " _She turns on the jets, the Ducks give chase…but can't catch her. Riley tries to go glove side on Brodenson and he says 'nope, not this time sweetheart' and he flashes the leather for all of us here and our viewers."_

" _Talk about a way of stoning the one that scored on you earlier."_ Emmet replied.

" _Yep, and the facial expression of the young lass afterward says it all."_ Joe said while showing a replay of Riley staring at Brodenson on the way back.

" _Before going to break, let's go inside the glass where Gary Thorburn; one of our reporters, has some quotes from both coaches about stuff taking place here so far."_ Emmet said to the viewers. " _Lets head down there now, Gary?"_

The screen transitions to a small section between both benches where Gary sets up shop and as soon he received the notice from his camera, he began his segment.

" _Thanks Emmet"_ He began. " _Now, both coaches have their sights set on one thing. And that's the Walt and Roy Trophy, waiting in a sealed room for the winner here tonight."_

He then proceeded to pull out some of his notes, which contained some terms given to him by both coaches.

" _Sam Rivera from the Mighty Ducks told me that they need to keep the Foghorns' lethal offense in check throughout the game with both Marty Brodenson and their core on defense."_ He began. " _Although, after what's happened so far, he said they need to tighten up significantly after giving up the early one."_

Gary then flipped his notes over.

" _Ben Sullivan for the Foghorns' just told me that they need to start generating more chances on offense, even though they hold the early advantage."_ He read. " _They're simply getting outplayed by the Mighty Ducks in terms of shots and they need to figure out how to get more of them and how to carve up the defense"._

After finishing that, the camera then cut back to Emmet and McDug in the booth.

" _Thanks, Gary, for the quotes from the coaches there."_ Emmet said. " _It's always interesting to see what they think and what their teams need to do at the moment."_

" _Sure is Doc."_ Joe said in agreement. " _It's almost like getting a peek at their game plan, but not exactly."_

The camera then switches to a panorama of the packed crowd while some music was played over the intercom.

" _When we come back, they'll commence the faceoff in the Mighty Ducks' defensive zone and we'll see whether the Ducks can tie or the Foghorns increase their lead."_ Emmet said. " _Still 1-0 Foghorns after the impressive kill by them on Riley's delay of game call."_

The screen then cuts away from the game and to commercial.

* * *

 **Author's note** : Gotta love the combination of a busy life schedule and writer's block, am I right? Anyway...hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and following along with the action here, especially with after Riley's time in the 'sin bin' was up.

Also...with the holidays coming up quickly, I really hope you guys enjoy them with your friends, family, etc. and I also extend a Merry Christmas to those here who celebrate it.

That's it for now and I hope you continue to stick around and enjoy.

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think? Please leave a review if you wish; Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are welcome!**_

 _ **If you like this story, hit the 'Favorite' button! If you wish to subscribe for updates to this story, hit the 'Follow' button!**_

 _ **Do you know someone who may like this story? hit the 'Share' button!**_


End file.
